


A Melody for the Sky

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Soriku Week 2020, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: Musician AU. Riku discusses his muse on live television while Sora tries to figure out who it could be.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	A Melody for the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SoRiku Week 2020!
> 
> Hello, this is my first SoRiku fic. I played through the entire franchise during the quarantine and fell in love with both the characters and the story!

“ _The first song I ever wrote?_ ” Riku parrots and the interviewer nods and reclines in a plush chair that matches the one Riku’s sitting in. 

“Sora! Riku’s interview is on, get in here!” Kairi calls. She moves over when she hears footsteps stomp their way into the living room, “He’s just about to answer the first question.”

Sora launches himself over the back of the couch, nearly dropping the silver bowl holding a full bag of freshly cooked microwave popcorn. They decided to set up shop at Kairi’s place since she had a bigger TV and a heated blanket Sora liked to hog whenever he came over. His eyes are glued to the screen as he fumbles to open the bag and pour the contents into the bowl.

Sora grabs a handful for himself and passes it to Kairi.

Riku’s been away from their hometown for the better part of a year, touring on the mainland as a solo act. All through middle & high school, Riku performed small shows for friends, birthdays, or weddings, and sang covers of popular songs while strumming bare-bone chords on a used guitar. 

Sora and Kairi went to every event they could, even when they weren’t invited. It wasn’t until Riku’s graduation that Sora suggested he start writing his own music. Though neither of them expected it to take off the way it did so quickly.

Most of the questions the interviewer asks, Kairi and Sora already know the answers to. They treat it like a quiz show, smacking the coffee table like a buzzer and answering before Riku can get the words out. Sora’s a bit quicker when it comes to Riku’s favorite things. Though Kairi gives him a run for his money when it comes to more general knowledge.

“Huh. Riku’s never been much of a talker, but he’s doing pretty well so far.” Kairi pulls her feet up so she’s sitting cross-legged, the popcorn bowl nestled comfortably between her legs, “Maybe he had time to practice.”

Sora shakes his head, “Nah, Riku’s good at everything.”

Kairi nods, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s not nervous.”

Sora studies Riku’s body language. If he is nervous, Sora can’t tell.

The only time he’d ever seen Riku visibility reluctant or anxious was the first time he performed in an actual music venue. Sora stayed backstage with him for moral support, waiting for the stage manager to get him from the holding area. He remembered how Riku’s fingers trembled as he did warm-up exercises, noted how often he dropped his guitar pick or zoned out altogether. Sora didn’t know how to react. He kept silent until Riku quietly said that he couldn’t go through with it. 

“What’s wrong, Riku?” Sora steadied Riku’s jittery hand with his own, “This isn’t a competition. Everyone came here to see you.”

When it seemed his words didn’t reach him, he dared to be more direct. Sora leaned forward, tugged Riku down to his level, and placed a quick peck on his forehead. When he pulled back, Riku stared at him with mixed emotions, the most prominent being surprise. 

“Uh—” Sora gropes for words before he loses his nerve, “It’s a good luck charm, kinda. My mom used to do the same when I would feel down or hurt. It didn’t make the pain go away or anything but it at least made me feel a little better. It was enough to know that someone wanted me to be okay. Even if it doesn’t go well tonight, you’ll have people who’ll pick up the pieces.”

Riku opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Sora doubles down.

“You can do _anything_ , ‘cuz you’re Riku.” Sora says with all the urgency he can muster. 

The light returned in Riku’s eyes and he laughed, the tension flowing out of his body, “And you sounded _so_ profound just a second ago.” Riku stood up and ruffled Sora’s hair, “Well, I can’t disappoint you after all that, now can I?” 

Kairi claps, “Oh! They’re finally moving on to his music!”

Sora blinks out of the memory.

“ _Your EP Dearly Beloved is steadily climbing the charts after going viral from a wedding video someone uploaded_ .” Kairi elbows Sora in the side and he beams, “ _Everyone wants to know: what made you write it? Was it a commission from the newlyweds? Or is there a special someone you had in mind?_ ”

“I think I have an idea.” Kairi says through a mouthful of food.

Sora’s eyebrows rise to his hairline, “No way! Did he tell you? When I asked him about it he clammed up. Said that it wasn’t a big deal and brushed me off.”

The doorbell rings and Kairi glances at the front door, “Oh, that must be Selphie,” she gets up then heads down a hallway, leaving the popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of them, “Let me know what I miss, okay? I gotta grab some notes for her.”

Sora pouts. She avoided the question too, “M’kay.” 

Then his eyebrows furrow. He’s known Riku all his life and not once has he ever shown romantic interest in another person. Even though lots of people liked him. Every year on Valentine’s Day Sora had to deliver chocolate and letters to Riku from people who were too shy to approach him, despite being a year below him. 

Riku is very attractive after all. Tall, cool, reliable, and kind even though he comes across as standoffish to the untrained eye. Not to mention he had a singing voice that could soothe a crying baby. And that sealed the deal for most people.

Sora loved when he would find Riku plucking at his strings, humming a formless melody. They would harmonize together sometimes. Well, Sora would pick a note and Riku would complement it. Sora can carry a tune, but that’s the extent of his musical abilities. Riku didn’t mind at all. Because of him, Riku once told Sora, harmonizing became second nature, as easy and seamless as breathing. 

“ _I do have a precious someone._ ” Riku says and his eyes turn wistful, “ _And the song is a proposal._ ”

The audience gasps, as does the interviewer. Sora scooches to the edge of his seat. He clutches one of the couch pillows until his knuckles blanche. It’s difficult trying to listen to Riku and also wrack his brain trying to think of who it could be. Did Riku have a type? Probably mature, level-headed people like himself. Their hometown is small. Secrets are a luxury since everyone knows everyone. Unless he fell in love with a long-distance pen pal, or a tourist, or a magical creature that lived in the sea. That would definitely complicate the search.

Riku continues, speaking as if he isn’t on live television, “ _They were the first person I sang the song to, days before I performed it live. I used some of the cadences we used to sing together, alluded to them in a few of the lyrics, and outlined the future I dreamed of together. I’m sure they’re watching right now, too. I’m hoping to get back home soon.”_

Sora cocks his head.

“ _How long have you been together?_ ”

“ _For as long as I can remember._ ”

The gears in his head start turning as the love interest pool starts to recede.

“ _Childhood sweethearts! Well, congratulations on your engagement, that’s a giant milestone._ ” The audience erupts in applause, but Riku quickly remedies the mistake.

“ _Ah, I’m not engaged._ ” He doesn’t look as heart-broken as Sora expected, “ _Though it’s not for the reason that you think. Music has the ability to resonate with a lot of people even if you don’t speak the same language, and there are feelings that you can convey when words fail. But I didn’t… do it right._ ”

 _"Oh? Were the metaphors too abstract_?”

Riku shakes his head, “ _Not exactly. They’re a very honest, straightforward person, so I just need to take a page out of their book, I think.”_

“ _We’re cheering you on, Riku_ .” The interviewer assures, “ _And if they really are watching, I hope your feelings get through just a tiny bit. Love is a wonderful thing. And the best luck on your tour, too! I’m sure it’s very overwhelming.”_

Riku gently touches his forehead, “ _I received a good luck charm years ago, and the magic has yet to wear off. With it, I feel like I can do anything._ ”

“Cuz you’re Riku.” Sora says and everything slots into place. The rest of the interview turns into a dull noise as the roar of his heartbeat fills his ears. Time slows down. Sora can’t process everything at once. He falls to the side, lying across the couch, clutching the couch pillow to his chest. Sora’s breathless from the realization, “ _It’s me._ I’m Riku’s pre—” 

He can’t finish his sentence. Sora presses the pillow to his face and groans, because now he has more questions than answers. When did it all start? Why Sora of all people? And how the heck is Sora supposed to respond to it all?

Sora calls Riku as soon as the show cuts to commercial, he knows there’s a slight delay between when it’s being recorded and when it’s being aired, so Riku should be back in the green room by now.

“Sora! Did you—”

“I was watching!” Sora blurts out, but he doesn’t know what to say after, “The entire thing, I saw… I heard...about the song and everything else. I get what you were trying to say.”

“Yeah?" Riku says with a tone that Sora can't place.

“C-come home soon, Riku.” Sora says into the receiver, “I wanna talk about it… _us._ Face-to-face.”

“You called me now to tell me you want to talk later?” Riku teases, “Should I just drop the tour and fly back tonight? It might be important.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sora yells and Riku laughs, “But… I’ll be waiting. So we can talk, okay? And take care of yourself out there. You’re the ‘golden boy’ of the Islands, after all.”

“Yes sir.” Riku gets quieter, “Whenever I feel troubled, I’ll just look toward the sky.”

“That lyric is kinda embarrassing now that I understand the context.”

“Yeah, well I wish you got it just a little bit sooner.” Sora hears noise in the background and Riku responds to it. He goes back to Sora, “Gotta go. I’ll call you later when things aren’t as hectic. And when I get back to the Islands, we can ‘talk’ some more over dinner and a movie.”

“Like a date?!”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah!” Sora feels a bit lightheaded from the idea, “There’s a new restaurant opening up in a couple months. And I’ll...” Sora grips the receiver with both hands. He worries his lip, cheeks deepening to a deep scarlet, “I’ll renew the good luck charm.” 

“I’ll be there.”

Sora ends the call and stares at his phone screen. It was a clunky, rushed confession, plus Sora belatedly realizes that neither of them said ‘I like you’ or any variation of the phrase. Despite that, his heart is beating wildly and he’s never felt this giddy in his life. Kairi soon returns with Selphie in tow. Sora greets them both, offering space on the couch.

“Do you want the armrest, Selphie?”

“Sure!” Selphie plops down and eyes the cooled popcorn, "Is this community as well."

Sora grins, "Help yourself."

“So,” Kairi says when they’re all settled, “Did you get your answer, Sora?”

Sora nods his head, his voice filled with the excitement of a child getting a present, “Riku’s in love with me. But I’m guessing you knew that.”

“He is, and I did.” Kairi says triumphantly.

“Always has been. Riku loved to impress and hog all your attention, Sora. He’d get all soupy every time you got starry-eyed over something he did.” Selphie sighs, “Jeez, I was tired of keeping _that_ to myself. I dunno how you kept yourself sane, Kairi.”

Kairi hums, “To me, their relationship is like waiting for a flower to bloom. It just needed to be nurtured ‘til it blossomed on its own. You can’t force it.”

Selphie snorts, “Wise words from the gardening club president.” 

“ _Vice President_. Though I’m hoping for the presidential position next semester, ” Kairi whispers, “Imagine the music Riku’ll write now that his muse returns his feelings.”

Selphie giggles, “Oh, it’ll fly off the shelves and crash streaming sites the moment it’s released.”

“That reminds me.” Kairi then turns to Sora, “Is the feeling mutual, Sora? Do you feel the same for Riku as he does you?”

Sora thinks about it some more. He journeys through years of memories in a matter of seconds, weaving emotions together and sorting them in his mind. Riku’s so intertwined in Sora’s life that it would be impossible to imagine him going forward without him. He also knew that Riku was destined for bigger things than Destiny Island. For years, he looked up to Riku, admired him and everything he did. Yet Riku always felt just a little out of reach, like a ‘ripple in the water’ he once overheard a classmate say. Impossible to chase and always on the move.

Conversely, Sora also can’t think of anyone he’s closer to. Quiet contentment brings a smile to his face. Maybe Sora’s been in love with Riku for just as long. He’s experienced a lot of ‘firsts’ with Riku, and it took him this long to realize that Riku’s shared another ‘first’ with him: his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbs_khyuuun)


End file.
